oggyetlescafardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches
This article copies information from Wikipedia's Oggy and the Cockroaches article. The original authors can be seen there. Oggy and the Cockroaches (also known as Oggy et les Cafards in French, often shortened to Oggy) is a French animated comedy series produced by Xilam and Gaumont Film Company. Synopsis The show centers on Oggy, a content, lazy, fat blue cat, who would prefer to spend his days watching television and eating - if not for the three roaches in the household: Joey, Dee Dee and Marky (named after members of the punk group Ramones). The trio seems to enjoy making Oggy's life miserable, which involves mischief ranging from (in most cases) plundering his fridge to such awkward things like hijacking the train Oggy just boarded. Oggy usually finds creatures accompanying him to the end of the episode, such as crabs, clams, a horse, a very technologically advanced child, a puppy, and an octopus. However, it's not always Oggy who wins. The cartoon itself relies on slapstick humour, much like its inspirer, Tom and Jerry, only amplifying the level of extremities up a notch. While traditional slapstick cartoon characters prefer dropping anvils and pianos on each other, this show sometimes uses even buses or submarines. Despite these however, most gags are easily accessible and enjoyable for younger viewers. Since dialogue is kept to a minimum the humour is entirely visual. Characters * Oggy is an overweight blue cat. Oggy usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing the cockroaches. He is a male, but sometimes acts like a female. Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them, having lived with them for a long time. It was revealed in the episode The Outsider that Oggy is terribly afraid of mice. Oggy has a Volkswagen Beetle (like Bob's) and a scooter. Whenever he finds himself alone in his house, he will eventually begin to miss the cockroaches along with their pranks. Oggy has come to realize that without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. * Joey, a pink-bodied, purple-headed roach with a pink right eye and yellow left eye, is the self-proclaimed leader of the roaches. Even though he's the smallest roach in the group, most of the time he's the brains behind the operations, but is sometimes forced to go solo, because his companions often think his plans are stupid. He also likes to date females (usually a bee) and if he concentrates on one thing, he always perseveres. * Marky is a suave heartbreaking, grey-bodied, green-headed roach with pink eyes; he is the tallest of the three roaches and often doesn't really care about what the two others are doing. While he originally used to love causing mischief just like the other cockroaches, he has grown to be more laid-back in later episodes, though he still enjoys hanging out with Joey and Dee Dee and causing general mayhem like he has always done. His hobby is dating puppets and reading books. He also has bad breath, as revealed in the episode It's a Small World. * Dee Dee is an ever-hungry, devour-it-all purple-bodied, orange-headed roach with green eyes. His appetite sometimes reaches insane regions, often resulting in the consumption of larger animals or other things (such as hyenas in one case and due to the effects of a poisonous mushroom in another case, an insect). Other instances include the fish on the wallpaper (Oggy's Clone) and a clownfish (Scuba Diving). He is known to like opera. Sometimes it is shown that his armpits and feet are so foul-smelling, the juice they produce are toxic and melt objects. * Jack is the other cat in the show. He is Oggy's cousin and the complete opposite of Oggy. Jack is short-tempered, violent, arrogant - a perfect target for the roaches to annoy. He often finds himself building huge machinery such as roach-catching contraptions, most of the time resulting in them backfiring. He is also very interested in chemistry (that is, the more explosive parts of it). Jack often sleeps over at Oggy's house. Jack can come into Oggy's home without knocking and he often visits to see Oggy and help him against the roaches' plots. He owns a monster truck and his telephone number is 2. He can often bully Oggy as well at times. Jack seems to be the strongest character in the show. He likes to show off, challenge the roaches and date girls – mainly Oggy's sister Monica. He is sometimes seen trying to propose to Monica, but the cockroaches' pranks always make him stop short. In one episode, they seem to have a baby together and ask Oggy to babysit their child, suggesting that they are married. * Bob is a fierce brown bulldog, who is Oggy's neighbour. He has severe anger management issues. A running gag in the show has Oggy or Jack doing something that accidentally crushes Bob or shaves his fur or destroys his house, with Bob then beating up Oggy or Jack off-screen. He does not always pummel Oggy, as seen in Baby Boum and Police Academy. He has some sort of friendship with Jack, as notably seen in Olivia. He is known to like boxing. * Monica is Oggy's twin sister and Jack's love-interest. In one episode (Don't Rock the Cradle), they seem to have a child together. She visits Oggy's house every now and then. She is well known for being very active and likes to take on physical challenges such as sky diving and bungee jumping. She's always seen skating around on her inline skates. Out of all the main characters, she has the least amount of appearances; even fewer than Bob. Monica has rarely appeared onscreen with the cockroaches or Bob. There is a glitch in the Hindi version owing to Oggy and Monica's relationship. In some episodes, Monica is introduced as Oggy's childhood friend while in some she is his sister. * Olivia is a white cat and Oggy's new neighbour and new love interest. She loves nature, even Oggy's enemies Joey, Marky and Dee Dee, leading to Oggy acting nice every time she's around. She always breaks down when someone hurts any part of nature. She also cares a lot about her looks; in the episode Olivia's Pimple when she sees a pimple on her face she refuses to leave her house and wears a cushion cover over her head. * Lady K is the new female in the show and the roaches' new love interest. She's the roach from Olivia's house and has a major role in Lady K, The Cucaracha, Wake~Up My Lovely and appeared as cameo on Oggy is Getting Married!.